NInja Peepin' Pervert
by RaphandMikey83
Summary: When Raph and Mikey notice, during one of their sessions, that they may not be alone...they try to figure out 'What should we do about it?" There is Turtlecest, so warning for those who care about it.


Title: Ninja Peepin' Pervert?  
Author: MikeyandRaph83  
Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
Rating: Nc-17  
Summary: When Raph and Mikey notice, during one of their sessions, that they _may _not be alone...they try to figure out 'what should we do about it?"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't make any money off of them. Too bad.

It had been a few nights since their 'greatest sex night ever', as Mikey had called it. Although they hadn't slowed down since then. In fact, Raph swore that Mikey was in some kind of mating season or something like that, considering all the caresses and quick little sessions that the youngster kept giving him.

Although Raphael had to admit, if Mikey was in a mating season, then he must be in one too. He took as much as he was given. In the shower. On the kitchen counter.

So, as Mikey sat down next to him on the couch, the hothead flicked a finger at the baby bro's chin.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Yeah, like that even hurt," scoffed the dark-green terrapin.

"Well...it's the principle of it."

Dark-green eyelids rose up in confusion, "Principle? Hell you mean, principle?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out to the side, thinking about that. "Well...the principle that if you keep messing with me...then...uhm, then you're getting no nookie!"

Hothead couldn't help but chuckle as he saddled backwards a little on the couch, "Ooooh? No nookie eh?"

Raph couldn't help but smirk as he leaned his head onto the armrest of the couch, stretching his feet out and over the youngster's lap. As the older brother stretched his legs and wiggled his toes, he could see and hear Mikey's throat gulp loudly. Tapping his fingers along his own strong thighs, the hothead watched the baby blue-eyed turtle's lips lick hungrily as he stared along Raph's feet.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,' Mikey was seriously berating himself as he watched those toes clench in front of him. His eyes scanned over the long, thick legs, until those blue eyes matched with golden ones.

"Well, since I'm not gettin' no 'nookie', then I can just do whatever I want right now, can I?" Raph whispered, in that voice that always made Mikey erupt some kind of moan from within his throat.

"Hehe, of course considering how **you've** been the last couple days...I wonder how long you can last, knucklehead."

As Mikey watched Raph pet himself, the youngster felt his own legs turning into jelly as he watched his lover's hands glide over his own dark-green thighs. Both hands teased over the slit that was hiding his pulsing cock. That same one that Mikey wanted to engulf and taste with his tongue right now.

A certain hardness began to rise inside his shell as he scanned his brother's body on the couch. Mikey watched Raph fondle himself, breathing heavily as he heard his older brother's gasps erupting from his stomach...felt the hothead's toes as they rose up and glided over Mikey's plastron.

'Damn him. Errr, damn me for not thinkin' before speakin'

"Damn it Raphie."

Mikey all but pouted as he pounced on the red-banded turtle, and all Raph could do was yell in surprise. As the hothead felt Mikey quickly rip his own hands off of his slit, only to be replaced with sea-green fingers, Raph chuckled as he quickly turned the youngster around on the couch.

"Oof...geeze Raphie. Don't just bang my head on the couch, ok?"

"Heh. Would it make much of a difference, doofus?"

Mikey leaned up and nipped at the dark-green skin under his mate's jaw, as Raph churred quietly before taking both of Mikey's hands, and raising them up above so that they both rested on the armrest.

"Fer crying out loud Mikey, it didn't even take **that **long before ya started pouncing on me. What are ya, in a mating season or something?"

With those words a powerful mouth licked its' way over sea-green cheeks, suckling on soft skin along the way, as Raph circled his tongue along the path. All Mikey could do was moan, before Raphael finished those soft kisses on the other side of his face. As an after thought, the hot head leaned down and bit softly at the youngster's neck, making the one underneath rise up and moan loudly at the attention.

"Na...Nah du...oooo okay yea right there...dude. You're just...uhm...addicting!"

Pausing, Raph leaned back and studied his lover's face, "Addicting? Like a drug or something?"

Mikey rose his eyes up, then lowered them down.

"Well, yeah! But it's more like, well, addicted to sugar or something. Or caffeine! Ya know, you have one, and then another and then it's like, well, like you can't live without it and stuff. Like...you can't have just one, you know?"

The hothead couldn't help but smile softly at the cheeky grin coming from his mate below him, as he slowly pushed a kiss into that same, cheeky grin.

Mikey moaned and opened his mouth, tasting and circling that sexy tongue over his own. Sea-green arms moved up and over bulky shoulders, down towards the sides as he couldn't help but tickle his mate a little. The laugh that erupted from his older brother warmed his heart.

Okay, so he knew that was corny and all. But just cause it's corny, doesn't mean it wasn't true.

After chuckling from the little bit of 'tickle torture' from the orange-banded turtle, Raph brought him up so that they were both sitting upright on the couch. Grabbing soft thighs, the strong dark-green hands glided over sea-green legs as he hefted his baby brother onto his lap.

Both turtles couldn't help but close their eyes and moan at the friction that was caused by their two hips rubbing together. And as if on instinct, Mikey wrapped his legs around his lover, thrusting somewhat downward towards Raph. The hard groan that he got from the hothead...well he couldn't help but let out a giggl...laugh!

**'*clears throat* A laugh...I don't giggle.' **

Mikey definitely liked how he fit against his Raphie, feeling his own legs crossed behind his mate's shell as he gazed down at his hothead's golden eyes and his...**heeeeey wait a minute.**

"Hey, how come you can lift me up with no trouble, but when I've tried to lift you up before for the whole 'sexy posing...no, position...no...po...oh whatever' thing, it's like a big workout?"

**'Jesus...bitchin' when he doesn't have to be bitchin'. And at this time?'**

"Because Mikey," as Raph kissed the corner of the sea-green turtle's mouth, his own hands fondling his knucklehead's ass cheeks, "Ya got the baby fat."

Mikey blinked hard before raising his head back, "What? Baby Fat! I don't have baby fat!"

Mikey's bottom lip frowned like a toddler, and the hothead couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed that same bottom lip, lapping it up and softly suckling on it with his mouth.

"Mmmm, yeah ya do. And I like it. Makes ya cute. I wouldn't have ya any other way."

Of course the last part came off as less gruff and more, shall we say, emotional. Mikey did indeed catch that. He caught a lot of things from Raph. Just like he caught the blush that was now appearing over his older brother's cheeks.

"Oh. You do, huh?" Batting his eyelids like an old, female movie star, Raph chuckled softly.

"Yeah...uhm...yeah...I do."

And as those soft. golden eyes leaned up and stared as his own blue eyes, Mikey's throat swallowed at the passion showing through them. Sea-green hands rubbed seductively over his brother's shell, and Mikey whispered, "Now see Raphie-boy...**that's** why I'm addicted to you, heh."

Flexing his legs behind his Raphie's shell, Mikey rubbed his plastron against his brother's body. Mikey couldn't help but gasp sharply as he felt his hothead's hands reach around and caress his tail.

"Yeah...god oooo yeah that's...that's good, that's reeeeally good."

Raph couldn't help but smile as one hand caressed that soft tail of his mate's, stroking it up and down...letting the pads of his fingers glide over it as his other hand fondled one of his mate's ass cheeks. He really did like the baby fat of his little brother...although it'd take Mikey years to believe that it was, indeed, baby fat!

As Mikey rolled his eyes from his brother's attention on his tail, **'Damn, how the hell does he make his rough hands so soft when he's...well...down there. Whoa, yes!**',his eyes scanned along the living room.

It was a good thing that Leo and Master Splinter would be gone for days. They were up at Casey's grandmother's house. They even had the added bonus of getting a phone call before they showed up. Early warning is a horny turtle's best friend.

Donnie decided to stay home and work on some stuff, but he had gone to the junkyard to look for some items. He wouldn't be back for hours.

Heck, Donnie had just called not more than 10 minutes ago, saying he was at the junkyard and would be there for a few more hours.

So then, how come when he was scanning the room he noticed...

'Wait...was that a shadow?'

Moving his eyes back and forth, Michelangelo scanned the room. His eyes were becoming dizzy from the onslaught of unbelievably sexy fondling that his bigger mate was giving him. That was, until he settled his eyes onto that same corner again. It is a shadow!

Gulping nervously, he was about to freak out and shout to high heaven when he noticed something a little peculiar.

A toe. Well, more importantly, two toes. Two green toes! His eyes turning away, he couldn't help a moan breaching out of his lungs as Raph teased one of his fingers along Mikey's puckered hole.

God he was soooo horny now. But, damn it! Was he seeing things or what?

Leaning his head back, he whispered at his mate, "Uhm...ooo god, uh Raphie, just oh hoooo juuuust wait, one...one sec..."

"Oh don't worry knucklehead, I ain't going into ya dry or anything."

Shaking his head from that very naughty and sexy image, Mikey shook his head and went, "No! oops I mean no...now...hold up a sec and look at me."

Okay this was strange, even for the doofus. Although he didn't want to, Raphael stopped his caresses and stared up at the blue-eyed wonder...either something serious was up, or he wanted something extremely weird. Honestly, he was hoping for the latter.

"Uh...just don't freak out when I say this ok? You promise...like promise, promise...I don't mean like 'I promise and then I do it anyway' type of promises...I mean like..."

Sighing and huffing from having to stop, Raphael stopped his bro's rambling by soothing Mikey's sides hard, smoothing both his hands on either side of his mate's body. Mikey always did relax under Raph's smoothing fingers.

"What's up?"

Mikey didn't know how to word it...but glancing quickly to see if he was imagining things, but not too long so he wouldn't be noticed **for **looking, he whispered, "Uhm. I, I think we're being watched...by Donnie!"

"What?"

Raph was going to turn his head around, but was then pulled over and kissed hard, Mikey whispering into his mate's ear slit, "Wait, don't freak out. C'mon you promised. Besides, we don't wanna scare him."

Raph froze at Mikey's words, whispering back to his lover, "Scare him? What do ya mean scare him. Wait, hold up. What makes ya think it's Donnie?"

Before they said anything, they heard a certain churring coming from somewhere else.

"Uhm dude? That's not you churring, right?"

"I'm sitting right god damn here, knucklehead. Take a guess!"

There was no harshness in his tone. But Raph was a little weirded out. Not sickened or mad...just weirded out.

Rolling his eyes and softly slapping his brother's shoulder, Mikey continued, "Well I don't know! I didn't think we'd have a ninja peepin' pervert seeing us...I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but...uhm..."

He couldn't help but grin nervously as he watched his hothead stare up at him. "Okay...let's take this one step at a time. First...ya didn't answer my question. Why do ya think it's Donnie?"

Mikey groaned and whispered, "Well, who else do you think it is? I saw two green toes and Leo's gone to the farmhouse. Unless we're the Brady Bunch, it's gotta be Donnie."

Silence hovered over the hothead, "What? What? How in da **fuck **ya get Brady Bunch into that noggin of yours?"

Cheekily, the baby brother replied, "Well, you see...they had like 5 or six brothers and sisters, right? So, if we had more turtles then it could be one of them and since we don't have any more bros or sisters then we just have Leo and Donnie," taking a deep breath, Mikey continued, "and if Leo is not here then it's gotta be Donnie, you understand?"

Raph just peered up and whispered, "Jesus Mikey, yer a strange turtle."

They both noticed that the low churring they heard stopped. The peering turtle must have noticed that the two turtles on the couch had stopped caressing and fondling each other for a long time, a little too long.

"Sooo. What do we do, Raphie?"

Raph thought for a moment, before asking, "Well, answer my second question that I had, bonehead. You said, 'I'm not saying that's a bad thing'. So you think Donnie watching is a good thing?"

Mikey nervously swallowed. **'Did I say that?'**

"Well I just meant that...heh that it means that Donnie is becoming a big turtle now. I mean, I didn't think he'd be into watching, let alone watching us. Did you?"

The hothead furrowed his brows. If he had brows.

"What do ya mean 'did I'? Hell no! I thought he was the shy one and stuff. Although, heh, I guess what they say is true. It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for."

Both were quiet for a second, as Raph turned them around. He wanted to see for his own eyes...and there they were...two green feet. And, was that the sound of fingers drumming?

**'Donnie does that when he's nervous. Maybe he knows that we know. Isn't that a good thing though?'**

"So...what should we do? Just tell him and stuff?"

Shaking out of his thoughts from his mate's question, Raph looked over and slowly smirked at Mikey. Leaning in, he was smelling the musk that was oozing off of Mikey. He softly kissed the soft, sea-green skin of his brother's throat.

"Maybe we should give him something good to watch. Something to make that big brain of his think about over and over again."

He felt legs tense and hands still, as Raph thought for an instant that he should have kept his big mouth shut. But seeing that crazy-ass grin plastered on Mikey's face...maybe not.

"Like, totally dude? Wow, I didn't know you were a exhib...itchibi...what the hell's that word..."

"Exhi...it's an exhii...aw fuck it. Ya mean the 'liking to watch or ta be watched' kind of thing?"

Mikey couldn't help but chuckle at Raph's own inability to say the word. Although his grin fell short. He couldn't say that word either.

**'Damn it! I can't make fun of him for it now!'**

"Yeah, that."

Furrowing his eyes, the hothead smirked and rubbed Mikey's plastron, causing a purr to come out of his youngster's body. "Well I'm not the one who said 'totally'...but I wouldn't mind it. How bout you? Ya really want Donnie to see how loud you can moan? Or how much you can beg for me? Maybe beg for this to be filled up?"

And with that Raph leaned his arm behind Mikey, teasing the puckered hole once again, causing the orange-banded turtle to purr and rise up to his hothead.

"Y...yeah...I wouldn't...wouldn't mind at all. Just don't...mmm don't stop, ok?"

Bringing his hand back, he placed it over Mikey's lips and traced a finger along sea-green turtle's jaw.

"Like I said Mikey. I ain't goin' into ya dry."

Blushing a little, Mikey took the dark-green digit into his mouth, suckling on it long and hard. Moaning at the feeling of that hot mouth, Raph began churring as the pad of his finger was drenched in saliva by his mate's tongue.

Pulling it out with a pop, he returned it to his mate's hole. Circling it once...then twice...he slowly pushed it in and felt Mikey clench his legs around him. Smirking at the loud moan, Raphael began pumping his finger in and out, stretching that lovely ring of muscle as Mikey bent down and kissed his mate's shoulder.

Mikey's teeth softly glazed over broad shoulder, as he suckled on patches of skin. He could feel his Raph's finger push harder and deeper into him, up until he hit that special spot.

"Oh my god that's...mmmm that's it Ra-aaaphie boy."

Soon after they heard a loud churring starting up again, as the faint sounds of moans and pants echoed the room...and they were coming from that very same corner, and from that very same shadow.

Breaking it up for a minute, Mikey quickly asked, "So should we like move over there so he can see better...or like maybe stay right here and...oh, maybe i can lean up and.."

"Mikey, this ain't a damn Pay Per View or somethin' ya know? He should be happy with what he gets."

And with that they heard an even louder churring in the distance...as well as a constant stroking sound...three guesses as to what that could be.

"And it sounds like he's definitely happy with it."

"Yeah, ya think Raphi-oooo geesh."

The hothead chuckled as he hit that special spot again. Mikey grasped bulky shoulders and began bouncing his hips up and down, fucking that lovely finger that was giving him so much damn pleasure at the moment.

"Want ya Raphie...no slow stuff tonite please. Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top. I promise next time it'll be for hours. No days! I just...just need ya in me, now!"

"Damn, ya really are antsy. And ya know what?" And with that Raph lifted his younger mate up, "So am I!" and sat him on top of his throbbingly hard cock. Mikey all but screamed as the hothead entered him, and he loved every minute of it.

So did the voice churring away in the background, as they both heard the sounds of the watcher's hand pumping up and down, faster and faster.

Mikey begged for his Raphie to fuck him faster, harder, each time that wonderful hard-on hit his special spot. He just had to moan in glee. Yes he knew glee was a gay word, and he didn't care. Just the fact that he can look down as he rode his mate up and down, watching his Raphie's golden eyes spark in passion as he felt his g-spot being thrusted onto again and again. Jesus! And the naughtiness of someone watching. Someone they knew for years. And getting off on it?

Oh yeah. Mikey would be cumming almost too soon for his liking.

Raph was surprised. Surprised not only by his brother's instant anxiousness and energy, but by his own as he growled and grinding upwards into his smaller lover. Thrusting his cock deeper, now pulsing with need, into that wonderfully hot ass of his mate. He eagerly and hungrily stretched his brother's ass more and more, slamming into that wonderful spot deep within. As he growled, he heard the churring in the background speak up, moaning out loud.  
Both turtles' eyes widened as they soon realized that the voice was, indeed, their Donatello. And apparently he was enjoying the view very, very much!

"W...wow...we...oh my god Raphie yes, yes, yes. I think we're sex-frying Donnie's br...oh don't you dare stop...Don's braaain."

Both turtles were keeping their voices in whispers, in hopes of not scaring their brother off.

Raph smirked as an idea popped out.

"So, you mmm. Ya th-think he's thinkin' of you...or of m...me?"

Mikey's eyes widened even more as he was thrusted into even harder, his larger mate literally fucking his brains out as his hothead...yes god yes. He was the best hothead in the world because he was taking Mikey's leaking cock and quickly stroking it up and down.

"De...definitely yoooou, oh!"

Raph gave a confused look onto his face as he somewhat slowed down, and Mikey peered down and looked at him, wondering why he stopped.

"W...why me...why not you?"

Breathing heavily and circling his brother in a hug...and then pulling his dark-green turtle's body closer to him...Mikey reached around and caressed his Raphie's tail, making his hothead lean his head back and almost howl on how good that felt.  
Mikey continued riding his brother up and down, harder and harder as he started to quickly stroke his big brother's tail, mimicing the same stroking motions that his Raphie was making on his own erection.  
**God, those hands. Raphie's definitely going to jerk me off again tonite. I'll make him! I don't know how, but I'll make him. Daaamn...**

"Because, Rap...Raph! You're just too hot...too mmmm...too ho...hot. Easy to get off...th...thinking of youuuu..."

Feeling a strong hand pull hard on his cock, the tip oozing with pre-cum, Mikey's glazed eyes settled back on his mate, as Raph stroked his lunkhead's pulsing hard-on faster and faster as Mikey continued fondling his sensitive tail with those soft, sea-green hands.

"D...don't sell yourself short doofus. Don't!"

And with that he gave one last, hard thrust that lifted Mikey clear off of the couch, making Mikey erupt in his orgasm as he came over and over again. Mikey cried out and gasped as he could feel his cock spewing wave after wave of milky cum over that sexy dark-green hand, as his toes clenched at feeling his lover shoot his tasty cream into his body.

Mikey yelled out, "God Raphie yesss. Give it to meeee. Give me that hot, milky cum into my body oooo. Y...yeah fill me up big boy god yessss."

Whispering as his body shivered uncontrollably, feeling his throbbing cock shoot the last drops of his cum into the youngster's body, he whispered, "Damn Mikey. Kinda loud there with that speech, eh?"

Giving his mate an eskimo kiss, Mikey huskily whispered, "Too over the...over the top? I figured that would give Donnie..."

And with that they heard a large, long howl erupt into the room. Gasps and pants and moans filled both turtles' ear slits as they heard the churring and pumping noise die down.

"Heh...give Donnie a...mmm...goo- *puffs* good finish...eh?"

Raphael couldn't help but chuckle as he placed one hand on his baby bro's cheeks, giving his younger mate a slow, passionate kiss.

Mikey moaned into the kiss, breaking it off when he saw his brother's other hand. Seeing the milky substance from their lovemaking, Mikey churred as he took his mate's hand and suckled on it.

"Mmm."

Mikey moaned as he tasted himself, licking the pearly white cum from the dark-green hand, as he positioned himself so that their 'watcher' could get a better look. Raph quickly got what his lover was doing, and moved with him so that the 'watcher' could clearly see Mikey's tongue cleaning and slowly lapping up the lovely cream that had covered his lover's hand.

Lapping at it until it was dry, Mikey raised his brother onto the armrest as he needed to taste his Raphie. He wasn't lying...he was addicted to his brother's taste.

Feeling Donnie's eyes watching them, Raphael purposely stretched his legs wide so that their watcher could get a good, long view, as Raph leaned his head back and moaned loudly. He could feel his blue-eyed mate, who was licking and cleaning up the creamy white cum from his hothead's spent cock.

Mikey, licking the last remnants of his lover's tasty cum from his cock, gave the tip one last kiss as he leaned up and wrapped his arms around his Raphie, pulling him down for a cuddle. Rolling his eyes at the gesture, the red-banded turtle ultimately complied and chuckled as his sea-green mate rolled and huddled against the bigger turtle. Both enjoyed each other's company as they slowly eased against each other on the couch.

That was, until they head a sharp gasp, followed by the sounds of feet hurrying back to some unknown hiding place.

Both chuckling softly, Mikey leaned up and kissed the corner of Raph's mouth, which the bulkier turtle readily accepted.

"So. You think the ninja peeping pervert's going to want a little something more?

Mikey thought of that for a second, before finally asking Raph, "What, you mean a threesome?"

"Huh," that wasn't what Raph was thinking of, "I meant..."

"Because if he's going to try to get a piece of my Raph, then **I'm** going to be there. I'm not letting him touch you unless I, as in myself and I, know what he's touching and how he's touching you and everything, because..."

"Now hold up, bumble-brain. I'm not letting the brainiac touch **you **unless **I'm **there, cause I'm not gonna have him steal ya away from me or something like that and..."

"Now hoooold up Raphie, him steal **me**? He's gonna try to steal **you **that's what! And that isn't going to happen on my watch, cause you're mine!"

"Oh yeah, well you're mine too, ya doofus!"

"Good! Great! It's settled! I'm yours and you're mine, right?"

"Yeah! Right! Wait, what the hell are we talking about?"

"lol I don't know, but it's kinda fun huh?"

Growling Raphael gave Mikey a hard noogie as the youngster laughed heartily, before the smaller brother was thrust backwards against hard plastron. Mikey hummed peacefully as he felt strong arms envelope him in a hug.

"You do know even if we did, I wouldn't leave ya for him, right?" Mikey turned quickly at the soft-spoken voice of his mate.

"Raphie, geeze bro. What did you promise me when we started this? Don't put yourself down. I know you wouldn't, I know that you love me, cause hey..."

Turning around so he could look at his hero's eyes, Mikey continued, "I'd never leave you either. Ever. And I said it before, and I'll say it again. I hit the jackpot with ya bro. And it's gonna take more than a ninja peepin pervert to stop us."

If anyone else had told him something that remarkably corny, Raphael would have punched them. But the hothead just couldn't. Not with those hypnotic eyes staring back at him. Both smiled at each other as they lied side by side on the couch, enjoying each other's touches.

"Ya know...Donnie's getting that kinky shit from you anyway."

"What, me Raphie? Yeaaah right, it's you he's getting it from, and besides..."

"And not only that, but then ya badmouth him with that 'ninja peepin pervert' moniker ya gave him. Donnie's not a creep Mikey, ya know?"

"What...but..uh...I...hey, you called him that too, you know?"

"Cause you called him that first, doofus. Geeze."

"But I...I wasn't badmouthing him. I never, ever said Donnie-boy was a creep and...I was...damn it Raph you..."

With a hard kiss, hothead silenced knucklehead as Raph whispered,

"Bedroom?"

Mikey froze for a minute, and hopped off the couch as fast as he could. He quickly grabbed Raphael's hand and forcefully pulled his hothead into Mikey's bedroom, slamming the door shut.

And all Raph could do was mutter, "Yep, mating season must be on the boy's head. Not that I'm gonna complain or anything."


End file.
